


所見即所得

by dizzyhands



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyhands/pseuds/dizzyhands
Summary: 宇宙明星G-DRAGON真人秀——第7643集。





	所見即所得

What You See Is What You Get

權志龍進入的瞬間，全世界守在頻道上的觀眾歡聲雷動。

  
家家戶戶傳出激動的喊叫，大街上、酒吧中人群舉酒相慶，熱鬧非凡。

  
在這獨一無二的夜晚，唯一無暇慶祝的一群人，聚集新聞室趕稿明早頭條，或在電視台如火如荼製作兩位話題人物的情史回顧特別節目，細數兩人從相遇到情苗滋生，車禍引爆感情危機，禁忌之戀曝光掀起輿論大浪⋯⋯點點滴滴精彩匯總，隔日新聞後立即播出，晨間午間晚間一日三檔！

  
而此時此刻 ，歡呼聲稍止，所有人再度屏息凝神盯向螢幕。

  
畫面中央兩道人影交疊，權志龍卡在李昇炫白皙緊實的雙腿間，定住不動。李昇炫手抵著面前寬闊的胸膛——鏡頭拉近——腳趾，大腿，腹部，肩膀，嘴唇，甚至睫毛，都不安地顫抖。他的氣息彷彿梗在喉中，即便聲音細若蚊蚋，牆內收音系統仍清晰地播送：

  
「哥……好奇怪......」

  
「忍一下就舒服了。」權志龍在他臉上輕輕灑落安撫的吻。

  
「我是說...」視線越過權志龍，直直盯向天花板一角。

  
畫面順著李昇炫的視線方向切換⋯⋯然而角落空無一物。他的目光茫然徘徊。

  
這面牆外觀正常不過，但那處確實在牆中配置了一顆針孔攝影機。

  
臥室牆後，共安裝有二十四台攝影機，並包覆漁網型收音系統，兩人生活的公寓，所有房間平均有二十臺攝影機，以無線訊號將影音實時傳到電視台，在那裡，由身經百戰的攝影導演遠端控制焦距、切換畫面，再經專業後製小組添加文字與影音特效，爭分奪秒，長期製播下來，後製團隊已經能將播出延遲壓縮在四分鐘之內。

  
雖是實況直播，卻同時具有綜藝節目的鮮活編輯，不僅南韓家喻戶曉，直播半小時後添上各國通用語字幕，在海外電視臺與Youtube聯播，閃電風靡全球。  
節目全名叫「G-DRAGON ALIVE」。

畫面上，權志龍緩緩立起上半身，拉高李昇炫的腳踝，掛上肩頭，兩條白嫩的腿呈V字豎在身前，於暖色燈光下泛珍珠光澤，誘人觸摸，吸引指尖流連，「忍一下，馬上就習慣了。」

語畢，腰胯開始前後搖擺。李昇炫揪起眉頭抓緊了床單，轉頭將燒紅的半邊臉埋進枕頭，雙唇微啟，唱出比情歌更甜蜜的嚶嚀。

  
潤滑液將權志龍紫紅色勃昂的男根包裹晶亮，刺入李昇炫溫順又緊緻的穴，不疾不徐，深深插入，抽出，插入，抽出，復插入，胯部拍打蜜桃般肥美的臀瓣，靡靡聲響，血脈賁張。濕滑肉感緊緊吸夾正愛著他的男根，權志龍不禁癡迷地以眼描摹這具可愛的身體，以手摸索曲線的滑嫩或骨感，以舌賞味幽境秘處的鮮甜香鹹，李昇炫如同他想像一般充滿驚喜，他像記地圖一樣記住每一寸的觸感與味道，在令李昇炫顫抖呻吟的敏感處留下記號。

  
「這裡，」權志龍舔咬李昇炫喉結上方脆弱的皮膚，「還有這裡，」右手順著腹部往下，掠過被前液和唾液打溼的莖柱，碰了碰被自己撐開的穴口，那兒緊張地突然收縮，權志龍被夾得嘶了一聲，然後靠著李昇炫的脖子甜蜜地咯咯傻笑，他的手向上，停留會陰處，畫著細嫩的肌膚，接著狠狠摁壓。

  
「嗚！等、等一下.......」李昇炫的手無力地推著權志龍肩膀，屁股和大腿卻控制不了地夾得死緊，粗糙的拇指依舊用力按著脆弱的會陰，粗熱的陰莖開始又急又深地操幹他的肉穴，柱身不斷摩擦體內令他迷亂尖叫的一點。

  
「勝利不是很喜歡嘛？幹嘛要等？」頂到最深，權志龍富於技巧地滾動腰胯，來回研磨，逼出李昇炫眼中瀅瀅水光，下身腺液流淌。

  
「哥，啊.....嗚.....不要....哥～停一下下.....」

  
聽李昇炫話不成句，權志龍總算仁慈地放慢速度，神情無聲地探詢。

  
屏幕外，個個看得面紅耳赤、血壓飆升，移不開視線的觀眾，也全屏息等待著回答。

  
薄唇紅腫，呼吸絮亂，李昇炫手指帶著怯意，不穩地指向天花板。

  
「請把燈熄了吧。」

  
權志龍與那雙懇求的下垂眼四目相對。

  
片刻後，畫面中權志龍面無表情地，緩緩回頭，直直看向攝影機，準確地對上鏡頭，好像他清楚每一個看不見的攝像機的位置。那瞬間，權志龍的目光彷彿伸出屏幕，一隻無形的手，掐住每一個觀眾的氣管，觀眾有如看見梅杜莎的眼睛，在那一刻化為石。

  
權志龍手裡握著遙控器。

  
「笨死了，我都忘啦。」他說，然後按下按鈕。

  
畫面頓時一片漆黑，臥室關了燈，只剩兩人的聲音，窸窸窣窣，似乎悶在棉被裡，模糊地傳來。

  
「還是暗一點才情趣嘛！」權志龍說，伴隨唇舌交纏聲，還有布料摩擦聲。

  
「唔....好舒服.....哥，用力，快一點....」李昇炫甜豆沙般的嗓音再度意亂情迷。

  
「昇炫裡面把哥吸得好緊，是這裡嗎？啊......這兒？......哈哈，這裡好喜歡哥？」

  
聽兩人在黑暗中翻雲覆雨，嬉鬧沉淪，屏幕前的大眾，久違地害羞了起來，先是一人轉台，接著一個個紛紛關了畫面、換了頻道，被拉回現實，尷尬地各自忙起其他事。這夜，最後只剩寥寥無幾的觀眾仍在收聽。

凌晨兩點，當大部分人都已入睡，那幾個還開著的電視、手機，從音響，傳出以下的對話：

  
「勝利啊，即使如此，也願意跟我在一起嗎？」

  
寂靜的深夜，只有孤單的夜貓子們，聽見今天的節目結語。

  
「即使如此，我也想跟哥在一起。」

**Author's Note:**

> 明日同一時間，請繼續鎖定G-DRAGON ALIVE！


End file.
